


stupid gay thoughts

by harohapi_png



Series: misakoko oneshots [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And in love, F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals, i didnt know what to title this lmao, i dont know how to write summaries either ok, jk theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harohapi_png/pseuds/harohapi_png
Summary: kokoro wants to borrow misaki's cap
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: misakoko oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	stupid gay thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> littol oneshot because... misakoko rights!!

“Can I borrow this?”

Misaki glances up slowly from the pile of papers in front of her – homework, drawings from Kokoro that she somehow manages to turn into material for lyrics, random tunes and potential lyrics scrambled onto basically anything she could get her hands on, the whole lot. She spends a lot of her evenings working alongside Kokoro at her mansion, whether that be on songs or homework that she helps (aka, gives her all the answers) the other girl with. For the most part, it’s peaceful and she enjoys it... a lot more than she’d ever care to admit to anyone, least of all Kokoro.

The girl in question has pushed her own work aside, and is beaming up at Misaki, pointing upwards at her cap.

“Huh?”

“I want to wear it! Just for a little bit,” Kokoro smiles. Misaki just stares at her in confusion. Compared to some of Kokoro’s other ideas, this one is quite tame – yet, it doesn’t exactly feel that way to Misaki. It’s not the same thing as, say, sharing sweaters, but the idea of Kokoro in her hat… feels oddly intimate in a strange way.

Of course, that’s probably just her overthinking the whole thing, so she tucks that thought away for later and slips the cap of her head, handing it over to Kokoro’s eager hands. “Just for a little bit,” Misaki reminds her while self-conciously patting her hair down.

“Thank you!” Kokoro’s grin widens as she shoves the cap onto her head, blonde locks spilling out under around it.

“…Cute…” It slips out before Misaki can filter her stupid gay thoughts.

“Hm?” Kokoro tilts her head to the side, causing the cap to nearly fall off. “Did you say something?”

“Ahaha, no, I didn’t!” Such an obvious lie, especially when you consider the blush that’s steadily staining Misaki’s cheeks, but thankfully Kokoro doesn’t catch onto it.

“Okay!” She says happily. “Do you want it back now?” Kokoro lifts a hand up to take it off, Misaki rushes to stop her.

“Actually, um!” She blurts out. “You can keep if… If you’d like.”

“Really?” Kokoro surprises Misaki by jumping into her arms, holding her tight in a hug. “Thank you Misaki!”

Misaki freezes in place, awkwardly unable to reciprocate the hug due to the many thoughts running through her brain – such as, has Kokoro always been this adorable? Has Misaki always been this gay? Since when has she felt this way towards Kokoro?

“No need to get so exicted,” she eventually manages to get out. Kokoro’s arms are still wrapped around her neck, her head resting on Misaki's shoulder. It feels… nice, and she finds herself wishing that they stay like this for a while. “It’s just an old cap…”

“But it’s your hat,” Kokoro insists, moving her head so she’s face-to-face with Misaki, The brim of the hat pressing against her forehead. “That means it’s special!”

Misaki feels her cheeks go even warmer, if that’s possible, and she tears her eyes away from the golden ones in front of her. “Thanks, I guess?”

She’s not really the best at articulating her feelings – never has been, and probably never will be. But, Kokoro’s gone back to hugging her again and she looks really adorable wearing her hat, plus she appears to be a lot happier than normal – which says a lot, Kokoro is always really happy – and honestly?

That’s enough for her to be happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments r highly appreciated !


End file.
